slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Trixie Sting
Beatrice ''Trixie"'' Sting (czyt.Beatris Triksi Stink) ''- jedna z głównych postaci w serialu. Członkini Gangu Shane'a. Jest bardzo zwinna i pomysłowa. Wygląd Trixie jest średniego wzrostu szczupłą dziewczyną z długimi nogami. Na twarzy ma typową dla siebie zaciętość, pogodne spojrzenie i usta wygięte w uśmiechu. Włosy koloru kasztanowego / rudego ma zawsze spięte w dwa nietypowe kucyki. Na co dzień nosi szare, obcisłe spodnie spięte paskiem ze znakiem Shane'a, oraz zieloną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem z tymże znakiem na ramieniu. Wnyki przypięte ma do paska. Kilka razy widzieliśmy ją w innych strojach m.in. przebraniu staruszka,ubraniach Dayny Poor, stroju do Śluzogały, oraz w kombinezonie do pływania pod wodą. Śluzaki Pajęczak, Armashelt, Bubbaleone, Dustpuff, Fandango, Flaringo, Granatnik, Lawośluz, Polero, Zderzak, Skałowiec, Strachoduch, Szybkolot, Tazerling, Thresher, Vinedrill, Zamrażacz, Żelek,Sliren i Tormato Historia Nie wiadomo w jakiej wiosce wychowała się Trixie. Gdy zabrakło Shane'a, jedynej osoby zdolnej do bronienia Slugterry przed opryszkami, sama musiała chwycić za blaster i niejako przejąć jego obowiązki na swoim terenie. Trixie debiutuje w odcinku Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza, kiedy to ratuje Eli'a przed jednym z bandytów czyhających na szlakach podróżnych. Później również pojawiła się na eliminacjach Turnieju Śluzostrzelców, który chciała wygrać. Pokonała tam w pięknym stylu Króla Śluzu. Członkostwo w Gangu pozwala jej na efektywniejsze przykładanie się do słusznej sprawy, oraz daje jej gwarancję, że zawsze będzie w centrum wydarzeń, aby przekazywać mieszkańcom Slugterry informacje o tym, co się dzieje. Cechy charakteru Trixie jest specjalistką od śluzaków i zawsze chciała pokazywać ludziom, że te stworzonka są naprawdę niezwykłe i potrzebne . Nie rozstaje się z kamerą. Jej marzeniem jej zrealizowanie filmu dotyczącego Śluzaków: to, że mają one uczucia, własny język a nawet budują własne społeczeństwa. Jej priorytetem jest również informowanie mieszkańców Slugterry poprzez swoje filmy o sytuacji w podziemnej krainie i działaniach Blakk'a. Jest to dla niej rodzaj misji. Jest bardzo inteligentna i często jako jedyna zawsze ma głowę na karku. W zanadrzu zawsze ma jakiś plan, dzięki czemu wszyscy uchodzą cało z opresji. W odcinkach Dziedzictwo i Odległy brzeg jako pierwsza zauważyła, że Eli miewa przed nimi sekrety i to ona najbardziej nalegała na to, by je zdradził. Dowodzi to tego, że Trixie zależy na Gangu i na tym, by się on nie rozpadł pod wpływem niedopowiedzeń. Chciała dać do zrozumienia Eli'owi, że może jej, Kordowi i Pronto zaufać, bo są przyjaciółmi. Ciekawostki *Potrafi jednym klawiszem pokonać Korda w grze wideo, nawet się na niej nie skupiając, co nazwała kończącym ciosem. (ang. Finishing blow). *Początkowo Trixie miała posiadać kusze, zamiast blastera. *Jej ulubione śluzaki to: Polero, Tormato/Hurek i Pajęczak. *Bardzo lubi straszyć Pronto, choć nie jest tak "bezlitosna" w tych żartach jak Kord. *Trixie bardzo lubi nagrywać wideo i oglądać je z resztą Gangu. *Kręci wszystkie Slugisodes. *Podkochuje się w niej Millard Milford. *Nie lubi Billy'ego i uważa że jest prostakiem. *Nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoją kamerą (była wściekła, gdy Dayna ją ukradła). *Uwielbia kręcić filmy i potem wrzucać je do Śluznetu. *Powiedziała że Burpy jako ghul jest słodki jak na swój demoniczny i zły sposób. *Sprowokowała atak zdrajcy Unika. *Często unika ataków śluzaków i ghuli, co pokazuje, iż jest zwinna. *Już w pierwszym odcinku uratowała Eli przed złoczyńcą. *W odcinku Light as Day co najmniej 2 razy strzeliła z blastera Korda . *Jest bardzo chuda i niezbyt silna co zostaje pokazane w odcinku Light as Day gdy strzela z blastera Korda. *W odcinku Powrót (jeden raz) i Light as Day (2 razy) przytuliła Eli. *Podczas jednego z wywiadów, Asaph Fipke powiedział, że ma dobre serce co nie raz to udowodniała , np. pocieszając Eli'a , gdy musiał oddać jednego ze śluzaków. *Czasami Eli zwraca się do niej Trix zamiast Trixie. *Mistrz Gier nazwał ją uroczą i słodką. *Prawdopodobnie pod koniec odcinka 39 zaczęła czuć coś do Eli'a, np. bardzo ją ucieszyło to , że chłopak był i bezpieczny oraz była bardzo smutna , bo myślała , że ją zostawi i wróci na powierzchnię. *W odcinku Śmierciogłębia , gdy miała na sobie ochronny skafander, jej oczy miały niebieski kolor. Trixe_i_billy.jpg|Trixie złowiesczo patrzy na Bill'ego Trixie przebrana za Dayne.JPG|Trixie przebrana za Dayne Śluzak.png|Hurek Trixie w blasterze Trixie.png|Różne modele Trixie bc887dbc2fd858bcc566d1b860f5c7c3578a13c3.jpg|Trixie Pronto i Kord Slugterra_S01E01.jpg|Trixie nagrywająca film Press still-trixie Holding Slugs.jpg|Trixie ze śluzakami afgh341.jpg|Model Trixie asghvbvm..jpg|Trixie w ,,Battle or Slugterra'' Bomer.png|Mecha Bestia Trixie fbed33eb-f456-4304-98fe-8e00df60bb87.jpg|Trixie Eli i Unik imagesCAVEUXV1.jpg 24a18725e1738d9e2260bce745600183227dad61.jpg char_90041.jpg dtyre.png|Trixie i śluzaki trixie2.jpg|Trixie w stroju do Slugball'u Blachnet w blasterze Trixie.JPG|Z Blachnetem w blasterze Enigmu.png|Trixie ogląda enigmo na slugnecie Trixie Brudny Łobuz i Thresher.png|Trixie,Brudny Łobuz i Thresher Strachduch Trixy.JPG|trixie ze strachoduchem w blasterze Trixy patrzy na Darkfernusa.JPG Gang2.jpg GangShane i Granatniki.JPG Gank Szejna.png Gang Shane.png Gang na sieci Arachneta.png Arachnet w blasterze Trixie.png|Trixie z Arachnetem w Blasterze Burpy i Spooker.png VMzDK.jpg Retrospekcja- Trixie i Arachi.JPG|Trixie z Arachnetem Loki na małym pociągu.png Loki na ręce Unika.JPG Lokiś.png Trixie w jaskini ognistego Stawu.png|Trixie w Jaskini Ognistego Stawu Trixie i Eli iburpy zirytowani.JPG Gang w szkiełku.JPG|Trixie po lewej Cały Gang na złomowisku.JPG Trixie i tormato.png trixiestring.png|Szczęśliwa Trixie Trixie i jej Armashelt.JPG|Trixie z Armasheltem trixie strzelaa.png Pronto traper.JPG|Trixie po lewej Trix i billy.png|Trixie i Bily Eli i trix.png|Eli i Trixie obok bramy zmartwieni eli i trixie.png Z filmików Trixie.JPG trixxie.png|Trixe. Trixie przytula eli'ego.png Hurek Trixie.JPG Porażone nogi Trixie.png|Porażone nogi Trixie Shine gang 1.jpg Shane gang.png Elo i gang.png 1233477yf.JPG Skałowiec w blasterze Trixie.JPG Trixie.JPG Porażona Trixie.JPG Strachoduch Korda i Granatnik Pronto.JPG|Trixie z Gangiem Eli i trix.png 1212121212.JPG trixiee.jpg Osłabiona Trixie.JPG 212px-Trixie2.png Tumblr mw1i0weWon1rvkkelo1 500.png Trix, Sliren i ogr.PNG tumblr_mwha71DFFM1smxisfo1_500.jpg tumblr_mwha71DFFM1smxisfo3_500.png Trixie Sting.JPG Trixie3.JPG blaster tixie.png|Blaster Trix Kategoria:Bohaterzy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Pozytywni Kategoria:Trixie